


Regret

by amberswansong



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/pseuds/amberswansong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father/daughter bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

"What about me, Daddy?" Carmela asked, looking up at him with shining eyes.

Rotti put his hand on her dark curls and smiled back down at her. "Your job, my dear, is to look as pretty as you possibly can. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, sir," the four-year-old replied, as solemn as if she'd been given a sacred trust.


End file.
